


good decision

by tadahsi



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Blow Jobs, Butt Plugs, Crossdressing, Hand Jobs, M/M, Multi, Polyamory, Rimming, Smut, Threesome, Threesome - M/M/M, idk i'm going straight to hell, so it means mentions of jihoon, there's slight junhoon if you squint??
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-07
Updated: 2016-08-07
Packaged: 2018-08-07 05:32:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,754
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7702561
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tadahsi/pseuds/tadahsi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>it's seungcheol's birthday and both jeonghan and jisoo don't know what to get him</p>
            </blockquote>





	good decision

**Author's Note:**

> /casually writes smut for her ultimate bias' birthday/ haha i swear i didn't want to sin :')

Clink of glasses and cutlery, small talks and whispers, nice smell and chilly air were filling the insides of the  _Jam_ café. A lot of people liked to come back here because both coffee and the employees were nice. But amongst all of those people there were two young men, sitting on the tall chairs beside the counter and chatting. Small laptop and a notebook in front of them making them seem like they were studying. But if someone actually payed attention to them, they would acknowledge they were nowhere near learning.

“What about earphones?”, the short haired man asked. He was eyeing the other one with curiosity and hope in his eyes. “He was complaining about his being really bad already.” Jisoo had a piercing in his ear and his hair was styled up. Jeonghan who was sighing in despair, always told him he looked better with that hairstyle so he decided to keep it.

“Jihoon already called dibs on it, he will get him the ones he kept talking about but we’re too poor to afford it.” Jeonghan was already giving up. They were sitting two hours in this coffee shop trying to figure out what to buy Seungcheol for his birthday. It was getting close really fast and none of them had an idea what to get him. Jisoo have always had a lot of ideas but after four years of dating his creativity was at the edge. Every holiday they got him a perfect present but now it was getting hard for them to come up with a nice gift. Seungcheol never really liked anything too fancy because he knew how much they earn and they shouldn’t spend so much on him only. That’s why they were sitting here, in  _Jam_ café with a third Frappucino they decided to share because Jisoo only had ten dollars on him.

Jeonghan groaned and ruffled his shoulder length hair. “Why is this so hard?!” He bumped his head on the counter and Minghao who was working at the cashier looked at him with worry in his eyes. He was close with the two men since they were regulars at the café and he worked here since the beginning.  “Did you figure something out?” he asked with a small smile which Jisoo returned.

“What do you think, huh?” Jeonghan glared at him making Minghao let out a quiet chuckle.

“Do you want me to help?” It’s not like Minghao knew Seungcheol good enough to know what he would want for his birthday but he could at least try. The oldest of them was always really busy with studies and work so he didn’t visit the café that much. They exchanged hello’s here and there and small talked from time to time but nothing serious. Seungcheol and Minghao could barely call each other acquaintances. It’s not like they could blame each other. Minghao just graduated high school and Seungcheol always looked like a grown up man so the Chinese boy was way too intimidated with his appearance to talk to him like two adult guys would. Jeonghan and Jisoo assured him Seungcheol actually is really cute and childish but Minghao have never had a chance to see that side of him.

Jisoo nodded for Minghao to continue. Maybe he will have some good ideas or at least inspire them to make something up. “A notebook? Or calendar? He studies a lot, maybe he needs one?” Minghao proposed but Jeonghan quickly shook his head.

“He has like tons of them but never really uses more than two. He likes to take notes on his computer because he’s too lazy to write something down.”

“Glasses? He wears them a lot but I don’t think he has bad eyesight. It’s a nice accessory!” Another proposition made Jisoo gasp.

“ _God_  no! I stepped on them few days ago just to make him not wear it. He still thinks it was on accident but it actually wasn’t. He looks funny in them, I don’t like it…” Jisoo bit his lip and Jeonghan laughed whole heartedly. There was a light blush on the younger man’s cheeks but Minghao didn’t know if he wanted to question it. But Jeonghan was quicker, whispering to the Chinese boy that when Seungcheol wore it he turned Jisoo on way too much for him to handle. Now it was Minghao’s time to blush. He did  _not_  want to hear that.

There was a squeak of small wooden doors that were separating the kitchen from the café area and another man came out to meet the others. He was tall and had a bright smile on his face. It was Minghao’s cousin, the owner of this coffee shop – Junhui. “Oh hello! I thought it was you,” he said not really surprised by Jeonghan and Jisoo sitting beside the counter. They used to sit there almost every time because all of their baristas were a great companion and the tall chairs were comfortable. At least that’s what they always said when anyone asked them why they don’t sit like other clients.

Jeonghan sent him a nod while Jisoo cracked a smile. They were still worried about the gift for Seungcheol because if they don’t think something up soon, they will be in deep shit. It’s not like Seungcheol cared for presents but it was sad not to receive something from his boyfriends, especially after being together for such a long time.

“What’s up?” Jun asked but Minghao bumped him with his hip and shook his head pointing at the two men sighing in despair.

“Seungcheol’s birthday is in two weeks…” Jisoo said and Junhui laughed at his response. He heard from Jihoon that these two can’t find a perfect gift for their boyfriend and he found it funny. It’s not like he knows what to buy Jihoon on his birthday’s himself but the other is always in need of some things so he just take one of the list and purchase it.

“Ah, I know, Jihoon told me. We’re not going to the party, though. Jihoon’s parents invited us over to Busan…” Jun would be lying if he said he isn’t scared. Sure, Busan could be fun considering he have never been there before but if Jihoon’s parents were at least half frightening as Jihoon himself he doesn’t know if he will survive. Sure, his boyfriend can be cute sometimes but let’s face it – he’s an angel in disguise.

Jeonghan smashed his palm on the table making the others flinch. “What do you mean you’re not going? You have to! Jihoon is Seungcheol’s best friend!” It was true, they have known each other since they could remember and even though they had their ups and downs and at first Jihoon wasn’t very supportive of his friend’s relationship he got used to it and even befriended his partners. Seungcheol really cared about Jihoon’s opinion and he would be sad if he won’t be able to attend his birthday party even though the younger wasn’t much of a party person. It’s not like he doesn’t know how to have fun because he does. Way  _too_  good. He gets drunk first and Jun has to take him home at best an hour after midnight. They never really tried to find out what happens next but one night when Seungcheol was as drunk as his best friend he tried to make him stay but Junhui quickly calmed him down, saying Jihoon gets really horny when he drinks and they have to go home really fast unless he wants to lend them a bed. Seungcheol doesn’t remember that night but Jisoo was sitting beside him and tried not to look too offended when ordering them to go home because he didn’t want to hear more of that.

“Seungcheol already knows, he said it’s not a problem, though.” Junhui sulked because it wasn’t his fault they won’t be able to go to the party. Jihoon parents already asked them to come few weeks ago and they couldn’t cancel the plans all of sudden just because of Seungcheol’s sudden birthday party.

Jisoo patted Jeonghan’s back and smiled weakly. “There, there… If ‘Cheol said it’s okay then I don’t think it will be a problem,” he said, making Jeonghan sigh with understanding. He guessed Jisoo had a point, it was Seungcheol’s party after all.

The short silence was interrupted by Minghao dropping a teaspoon. He cracked an embarrassed smile and crouched to pick the cutlery up, when Jeonghan’s face lit up, just like when he had an idea on his mind. “Do you want to come, Minghao?” The Chinese boy looked up from the floor and raised his eyebrows. Jeonghan thought he really looked like a small puppy.

“Me? Where?” He pointed at himself with the spoon he was holding and lifted himself up, straightening his legs.

“To the party, silly! Seungcheol knows you and the more, the merrier!” Jeonghan said with excitement and nodded encouragingly. Minghao wasn’t sure how to respond, considering his really casual acquaintance with Seungcheol. Would he be happy to see him? Or won’t he even notice someone like Minghao? Maybe he will be angry? There were hundreds of thoughts coming through the Chinese boy’s mind and apparently Jisoo noticed it because he spoke up.

“Don’t worry, he will be happy. Seungcheol really likes people and he won’t mind if you come at all,” he assured the worried boy, sending him a smile afterwards. Minghao answered with the same and nodded with enthusiasm. “Fine, I will go,” he said quickly and beamed making Jeonghan coo at him. Minghao’s face covered with a blush and he went back to taking orders from the clients who were lining up at the cashier.

Junhui, not really concerned with the crowd, leaned himself on the counter. “So, what are you getting him?” he asked and smirked at already resigned Jeonghan.

“I have no idea, Junhui help us…” Jeonghan _again_  banged his head on the space next to the laptop when Jisoo was sipping the Frappucino and typing away on the keyboard. They had looked through hundreds of sites about gifts for their significant others but didn’t find any that would catch their eye.

Junhui tapped his chin and pursed his lips.  _It’s my thinking pose,_  he always said but both Jisoo and Jeonghan knew he did it because he liked to be dramatic. “Let me think…” he said and Jisoo chuckled under his breath, not looking away from the screen. Junhui sent him a murderous glare. “How about doing something yourself?” He offered and they could hear Minghao from the side agreeing with him.

“Handmade, handmade!” The youngest of them all said and nodded enthusiastically but quickly turned his attention to the teenage boy who wanted to order an Iced Americano.

“Actually…” Junhui lowered his head and motioned with his finger to the men sitting at the counter to get nearer him. “I thought maybe, you could, you know…” He wiggled his eyebrows but none of them understood what he meant. Junhui groaned and Jeonghan punched him lightly in the arm.

“Get to the point, Jun.”

The Chinese man sighed and bit his lip, not sure how to put into words what he wanted to say. “Have you thought about doing something just for  _him?_ ” He tried but guess they weren’t as bright as he thought they are.

“No shit, Sherlock. We thought we are getting a gift for someone else, not  _him._ ” Jeonghan punched him again, this time harder, making Junhui yelp in pain. Jisoo put a hand on his boyfriend’s thigh and squeezed it lightly, trying to let him know he should stop being rude. Junhui was just trying to help them, even though they didn’t understand what he had in that head of his.

“Fine, if you really don’t understand me, I’m going to be really straightforward,” he said that as a warning and Jisoo actually looked confused and was quite worried, if he had to be honest. He knew Junhui could be cheeky if he wanted to but he always tried to restrain himself in front of his friends. Right now, Jisoo thought him and Jihoon are really perfect for each other. “How about doing something special for him? Like cross-dress, let him do something he always wanted to do in bed. I don’t know, put your lingerie out of the closet, whatever.”

Jisoo chocked on his own spit.

Jeonghan laughed awkwardly and looked around to see if nobody heard it. Fortunately everyone were busy with their beverages or other things. “Wen Junhui,” he started and Jisoo looked at the Chinese man with disapproval. He had hoped Jeonghan would scold him for saying something as inappropriate as this because how could he even propose such a thing. Guess Jisoo didn’t know his boyfriend too well. “You’re a genius!” Jeonghan shot his fists in the air and Junhui beamed at him. Well, Jisoo didn’t expect this kind of reaction.

“What?!” Jisoo jumped in his seat, startling both of the men. Even Minghao looked concerned from the spot behind the cashier. “You did not just—“

“But it’s a good idea, come on, Jisoo!” Junhui interrupted him making Jisoo glare at him even more. He knew,  _everyone_  knew Jisoo doesn’t like these kind of topics. He avoids them like fire and always finds a way out of it. But since they were that desperate, Junhui decided to propose it. It works out for everyone (he couldn’t protest he didn’t check it himself) and doesn’t involve much planning.

Much to no one’s surprise Jisoo looked like he was trying to get out of this whole situation. He started packing up his surroundings and tapped at his cup nervously, not sure if he should drink the Frappucino or leave the rest to Jeonghan since they decided to share it.  _What to do_ , he thought to himself and his boyfriend could read the worry off his face. “Babe,” he said and touched his hand but Jisoo quickly brushed it away. “Jisoo,” he tried again but the other didn’t want to listen to him. He only had one rule and it was not to take their bedroom stuff out of the bedroom but Jeonghan tried to break it. He could slip it off if they were alone but as long as they were in the café with Junhui at their side – he won’t sit there calmly. “Hon—“

“Stop it, Jeonghan. You know I won’t agree to this,” Jisoo snapped and tried to wriggle off his seat but Jeonghan stopped him, pulling at his arm. The younger one looked at him and wasn’t even surprised with his boyfriend’s not so good attempt at pouting. He tried to look cute but Jisoo actually found it ridiculous and embarrassing. “No,” he said firmly.

“Please?” he asked again, sticking his lower lip even more.

“Jeonghan, I said no. I know what you have in mind because Seungcheol tried to discuss this with us few weeks ago and I won’t change my mind.” Jisoo had flashback to their conversation back in June when Seungcheol tried to persuade them into roleplay. While Jeonghan thought it’s a good idea, Jisoo was having none of it. He didn’t want to do it because he knew it would be awkward once they start this whole thing.  _Jisoo_  would be awkward. It’s embarrassing and he didn’t know why his boyfriends even wanted to try it. They tried different things, they had plenty of time to do it since they relationship was already really progressed but Jisoo have never had roleplay in his mind and wasn’t planning to change it.

Jeonghan sighed and shut the laptop in front of him. He looked like he gave up on this whole brainstorm. “You know we won’t be able to find something better, right?”

“We will eventually think something up.”

“ _Eventually_ ,” pointed Junhui and Jisoo only put his fist in the air to make him shut up. It worked because the Chinese man quickly backed up and said he has to do something in the kitchen. Actually, it wasn’t a lie because his lunch break ended already ten minutes ago and he still has one hundred egg tarts to bake.

“Babe,” Jeonghan turned on the spinning bar stool and took Jisoo by his hands. “You know how Seungcheol wants it, right?” he asked but Jisoo only answered with a weak nod. “He talked with me about it last Saturday when you were out with Wonwoo.” Jisoo lifted his head quickly and looked at Jeonghan with confusion. Why did they talk about it since the topic should be long forgotten? “Seungcheol asked me if we should propose you this again but on your terms this time. He really wanted to try it but you never gave him a chance to explain.” It’s true. When Seungcheol brought the topic while they were lying in their bed after an exhausting day of work, Jisoo immediately threw a fit. He didn’t even want to hear about anything else because this whole roleplay was beyond everything he has ever done.

“Jeonghan—“

“Listen to me. If you don’t want to do it, I guess I can’t force you but—“ Jeonghan’s face was only an inch away from Jisoo’s and his locks of hair were brushing against his cheek. Jisoo really liked his boyfriend’s long hair, he looked really handsome in it and never forgot to remind him it when he had a chance. Seungcheol once laughed it off asking if he should also grow his hair so he would get compliments from Jisoo every day. He earned a jab in his ribcage.

Jeonghan whispered something to Jisoo’s ear and the younger one blushed furiously. He punched him in the chest and looked around in embarrassment. “Stop it!” he whined, making Jeonghan chuckle. “I won’t do it even if you… you know.” He blushed even harder, if that was possible. Jeonghan raised an eyebrow and looked at him with a smug smile on his face. “N-no, Jeonghan, stop…”

“You sure? You know I can make you—“ Jisoo clasped a hand on his mouth to prevent him from talking.

“We’re in a public place!” he hissed but that didn’t stop Jeonghan from looking at him, gaze full of lust and Jisoo knew he won’t be to able refuse him. His  _body_  won’t be able to refuse him. He hated it, he hated he was such a sucker for both Jeonghan and Seungcheol – theoretically and literally. He couldn’t refuse them and they both knew it. They tried to persuade him in the best ways possible and exactly knew which one would be the most effective.

Jisoo murmured something under his breath but Jeonghan couldn’t catch it. The long haired man nodded at him encouragingly, making Jisoo sigh in despair. “Fine,” he said quietly but loud enough for his boyfriend to hear. Jeonghan smiled and Jisoo finally let go of his mouth, making sure the other won’t mention anything anymore. The younger one huffed and looked away so he wasn’t able to notice Jeonghan smirking.

“I will definitely eat you out,” Jeonghan said after a while, making Jisoo yelp and look at him wide-eyed.

“Yoon Jeonghan!”

♡♡♡

Parties were never Jisoo’s thing. He preferred staying home rather than spending time with bunch of drunk people. But he hadn’t had much opportunities to do so because he wasn’t able to win against his boyfriends. Both Jeonghan and Seungcheol were party animals and even though the latter was the first one to get wasted and the next day he always said it was the last time, he never fulfilled his decision. But Jisoo had to come along, most of the time he was just a wallflower, silently judging everyone on the side but sometimes he joined others who weren’t as drunk as his boyfriends. He wasn’t a fan of alcohol but never really opposed of Seungcheol and Jeonghan drinking some. As long as they will be able to come home without him dragging both of their bodies back to the bed and somehow, they managed to do it and not drink enough to make them unconscious. Even if they drank a lot, they did it moderately and that’s why he agreed to throwing a party for Seungcheol’s birthday. They invited a lot of people, mostly their close friends but some acquaintances also came along. It wasn’t a  _huge_  party but it was way too big for Jisoo’s liking. Especially since the three of them shared a small apartment with two rooms only. But it was his boyfriend’s birthday, he couldn’t take away the fun from him.

Jisoo was sipping his drink when Wonwoo took a seat beside him. “Hi,” he said simply and Jisoo chuckled. He and Wonwoo were best friends since the beginning of college, everyone always told them they’re perfect for each other with their unfunny jokes and stiffness but they didn’t care. They could admit both of them are nerds but they also understood each other without problems and that’s what they liked about their friendship. “How’s life going?” Wonwoo earned another laugh from Jisoo who also pointed at Seungcheol sitting with Hansol and Seungkwan. The oldest of them three was gesticulating like his life depended on it but none of his listeners looked like they were affected by it.

“I’m listening to Seungcheol trying to prevent the boys from moving to New York,” he said and shook his head. “Everyone knows he won’t be able to do it. They’re way too stubborn…” Jisoo sighed and took another sip of his drink, it was a light one because even though he was in his own house, he doesn’t want to crawl into the bedroom.

“He’s like a mother who doesn’t want her children to move out,” Wonwoo pointed out and crossed his legs. He had skinny jeans on his already  _skinny_  legs and they made him look even thinner. He knows Wonwoo is trying to gain weight but it still made him worry about his best friend.

“Yeah, Seungcheol knows them since they were kids, maybe that’s why.”

Wonwoo nodded his head and suddenly laughed out loud, his nose wrinkling in a funny way. “Look at Seungkwan, quickly!” He pointed at the red haired boy who was looking at Jisoo with a frown. His face was screaming  _Get him away from me_. Jisoo only waved at him and smirked, he wanted to leave them with drunk Seungcheol acting like the dad he is but suddenly Seungkwan clasped his hands, literally begging him to take Seungcheol away. Jisoo rolled his eyes and put his cup away, leaving Wonwoo alone on the sofa.

He came up to the three of them and grasped Seungcheol’s arm, making him flinch in a surprise. “Oh, Jisoo!” Seungcheol smiled at him but quickly turned around to face the boys in front of him, again. “Tell them they should stay in Korea, they—“ But Jisoo quickly interrupted him, sitting on his lap and smiling widely. It was a fake one but Seungcheol was way too drunk to notice it. Jisoo waved Hansol and Seungkwan off, not even sparing them a glance. “Oh,” Seungcheol suddenly blurted out, putting his hands around Jisoo’s waist.

“Stop harassing kids,” Jisoo said and pouted. He had his arms on Seungcheol’s shoulders, his fingers brushing the back of his boyfriend’s neck.

“But—“

“No but’s, they’re old enough to decide of their future,” he bumped his forehead against Seungcheol’s which made the latter laugh. Jisoo could smell the alcohol coming from him, it wasn’t too bad but he still found himself in no mood for kissing.

“Fine.” Seungcheol sulked and gripped Jisoo’s hips at which the younger squinted eyes and pursed his lips, trying to make him stop. “Can I harass you, then?” he asked and Jisoo was ready to protest when Jeonghan came up to them, a bottle of beer in his hand.

“I want to join!” he said suddenly somewhere between his drunk giggles.

“I won’t let you!” Seungcheol hugged the man sitting on his laps even more tightly and with a pout hid his face in a crook of Jisoo’s neck.

“No one will harass me, go away, you stink.” He tried to push Seungcheol away but the grasped arms on his waist were way too strong to do it.

Seungcheol whined and looked at Jisoo, his eyes were glassy from the whole alcohol he had in his body. “Kiss me, then,” he said but the other only laughed him off. There’s no way he will kiss someone as drunk as him, even if it’s his boyfriend.

“You’re so mean!” Seungcheol was starting to act like a kid which wasn’t too shocking because he always did it when he was drunk. His voice was an octave higher and he tried put as innocent face as he could, even though it looked just simply ridiculous to Jisoo. “Then you kiss me,” said Seungcheol sticking out his lips in the direction of Jeonghan. The long haired man obeyed with pleasure and kissed Seungcheol with a loud and wet sound. Jisoo wrinkled his nose because the smell of alcohol was even stronger when Jeonghan lowered himself to place a kiss on the oldest’ lips.

“Seungcheol!” Someone from the other side of the room called for him, making him sigh with despair. He had to leave his boyfriends, if he wanted to or not because it was  _his_  birthday party and he had to talk with every person possible. He excused himself and stood up, making Jisoo who was previously sitting on his lap do the same. But before Jisoo had a chance to sit on the armchair, Seungcheol just stood up from, Jeonghan quickly plopped on it, taking Jisoo with him. Jisoo yelped in surprise and was about to say something when his boyfriend placed a sloppy kiss on his lips.

“Everything is ready,” he said out of blue and at first Jisoo couldn’t understand what he was talking about but it quickly hit him.

“What do you mean everything? What we will do?” Jisoo asked, receiving only a smug smirk in return. “Tell me!” He punched him in the chest but Jeonghan cutely shook his head.

“You’ll find out later,” Jeonghan informed him, nipping at the skin on his neck. Jisoo let out a quiet moan, making the other smile. “It’s a surprise.”

“What’s a surprise?” Suddenly Seungcheol appeared out of nowhere, hands on his hips and a pout on his lips. No one actually planned to answer him so he just stood there, eyeing both of his boyfriends. “Speaking of surprises,” he started and scratched the tip of his nose. “Where’s my birthday present?” There was a big but embarrassed smile on his face which made Jisoo lift the corner of his lips up.

“You’ll get it on your actual birthday,” Jeonghan said, eventually letting Jisoo go and letting him breathe properly.

Seungcheol whined and lightly kicked the armchair. “But it’s in two days!”

“It’s worth it.” Jisoo looked at Jeonghan with raised eyebrows when he said that and because of that he couldn’t notice Seungcheol  _throwing himself_  at them. There were groans coming from the men underneath him which he tried to kiss away but was too drunk to actually aim at their mouth. Jisoo chuckled when Seungcheol licked the spot behind his ear, making the other do the same. Soon after they couldn’t contain their laughs and laid like that on an armchair, forgetting about everything and everyone around them.

“Get a room!” It was Wonwoo, still sitting in the same spot on the sofa where Jisoo left him.

“We’re in our own house!” Jeonghan shouted at him, making the younger man shake his head in resignation.

 ♡♡♡

Monday mornings are no one’s favorite moments and it wasn’t different for Jisoo. There were long yawns and whining coming from him until Jeonghan was finally able to wake him up. He wasn’t even ready for it when the other told him to go take a shower. He couldn’t recall why he even had to get up but then his boyfriend reminded him it’s August 8th and they had to get ready. Seungcheol tends to wake up even before his alarm clock rings and it was set on 8 am. They only had an hour to prepare themselves so after a quick look at the sleeping form of his boyfriend, he hopped off the bed to join Jeonghan in the living room. The other was wandering around, not sure what to do, only a pair of oversized sweats hanging loosely on his hips. After noticing Jisoo, he blushed a little and handed him a box which the sleepy man took with a raised eyebrow.

“What’s this?” he asked but didn’t even give Jeonghan a chance to explain before opening the box. He gasped and almost dropped the content inside along with the paper package. “Oh,” he blurted out, switching his look between the box in his hands and his boyfriend. “Do you…” Jisoo started but understood everything when Jeonghan’s face became even redder than before, his ears were tinted pink, eyes glassy from the embarrassment.

“I— Before you woke up…” Jeonghan said, not daring to look his boyfriend in the eyes. Now Jisoo could see a lump formed in the other’s sweats. He didn’t know he had it in him but he took a one step closer and bit his lips.

“Show me,” Jisoo said, making Jeonghan flinch in surprise. He didn’t agree, shaking his head furiously, face still red. “I won’t wear mine if you won’t show me.” His warning wasn’t as scary as he wanted it to be but it made Jeonghan obey and that’s what mattered. He slowly started pulling his pants down, revealing red lacy underwear, his length barely covered by the material. It made Jisoo’s inside twitch in excitement. Jeonghan lowered the sweats until it reached his ankles and quickly put face in his hands, too embarrassed to show it to Jisoo. The other man was staring, an open box still in his hands. Besides Jeonghan lewd panties he had a tail hanging off his butt, a long and grey one. A low moan escaped the younger’s lips which made Jeonghan take hands off his face. Jisoo was eyeing his tail, he wanted to touch it, know how it’s connected to his boyfriend’s butt but the other smacked his hand when he was about to.

“Wear yours, it’s late,” Jeonghan said, his voice full of determination. Jisoo obeyed, he nodded his head and went to the bathroom, a paper box in his hands. After closing the door he put the costume away and took off his pajamas jut to take a quick shower. He tried not to think of anything, let his mind be blank but it was hard not to imagine Jeonghan trying to insert the butt plug inside of him. He could feel his cock twitch but he didn’t do anything about it, not letting himself get too worked up.

After he was done with a shower, he dried himself with a towel and in full glory stared at the box, innocently laying on the closed toilet seat. He wasn’t sure how to start, what to do next but the first thing he thought of was lube. They had to have another one in here because the one they usually used was in the nightstand, way too far away from his current location. After minutes of rummaging through the vanity cabinets, he found none which made him sigh in resignation. He couldn’t possibly do it without some lotion at least, that’s why he decided on a moisturizer sitting on a mirror’s shelf.

“This will have to do,” he said to himself and put a great amount of product on his palm, already embarrassed of what he was about to do next. He has never been a fan of fingering himself, haven’t done a lot of it in his life. Sure, there were few times but only when Seungcheol and Jeonghan were really far away for a longer period of time. Which happened twice so he couldn’t really brag about his experience in this aspect. But he had to do it, for the sake of his boyfriend and his own. He took a deep breath and bend down to lean his forearms on the sink, face looking straight into the mirror. He could see his wet hair sticking to his forehead and cheeks dusted in pink. He would look at himself longer, ask what he even was doing but there was no time for deep thoughts. Jisoo touched his rim with an index finger and let out a hiss. It wasn’t loud but the small bathroom made it sound like it was. He slowly inserted his finger inside of him, taking deep breaths with every movement he made. He tried to widen himself as much as he could but it was uncomfortable and painful. Jisoo sighed unsteady and inserted another finger, scissoring after a while of adjusting his entrance to something bigger. He hoped it was over but still kept moving his wrist, pumping his fingers back and forth. “Ah—“ he moaned and told himself to get a grip because there wasn’t time for this, even though his dick was already half hard. Few moments later and he added a third finger, groaning into the space. He still could see his reflection on the fogged mirror, in the corners of his eyes were tears he didn’t even notice until now. His lips were parted, letting out a quiet moan once in a while with the pump of his hand. One last time and he was ready to take out the butt plug Jeonghan prepared for him. His tail was white as snow, not even a single hint of another color and he thought his boyfriend did it on purpose, to make him look as pure as possible. He sighed and took the plug by its base and put some moisturizer on it. Jisoo was scared, he couldn’t lie because never in his life he thought he will get to the situation when he has to put a foreign object inside of him for more than a moment. He leaned once again on the sink and touched his entrance with the hard tip of the plug, making his cock pulse again. “F—“ he only managed to say when with a slow movement he started to slide the thing inside of him. It was painful but not as big as he thought it would be. It stretched him out but guess he was used to this kind of largeness with two boyfriends by his side. One push later and he had the whole thing inside of him, the tail wiggling off his butt.

“Ah, this is embarrassing,” he muttered and scratched his eyes. He felt weird with having something between his butt cheeks all the time, it was tickling his thighs and was quite uncomfortable when he tried to walk. But he could manage, at least now. He took out the lacy underwear out of the box and cat ears that were the same color as the tail. Jisoo sighed and remembered to scold Jeonghan for it the next time he will actually have courage to because right now it was way too embarrassing to even talk about it. He quickly put the underwear on, not really sure how to do it with the tail but somehow he found a way and looked at himself in the mirror after placing the headband with cat ears in his hair. He wouldn’t say he looked good or hot but it wasn’t too bad. His hair were still wet but not as much as before and it made him look a little bit cuter which he thought it’s a good thing for this kind of concept. He looked around to see what he should wear before stepping out of the bathroom because for sure he wasn’t going to walk around the house looking like that. He decided on a towel, quickly tying it around his hips and walking out to the hall where Jeonghan was waiting for him, cat ears finally on his head. Jisoo thought he looked adorable even though he exactly knew what the other was hiding in his pants which he put on again after Jisoo went to the bathroom.

Jeonghan coughed awkwardly and pointed at the door from their bedroom. “S—Should we go?” he stuttered and Jisoo answered with a weak nod. He wasn’t sure how to act, this whole situation was really awkward and even though they knew each other for years now, it was still embarrassing to do this kind of things. But they had to forget about their pride and just go there to give Seungcheol his birthday present.

When both of them entered the bedroom, their boyfriend was still sleeping, covered under the white sheets. Seungcheol didn’t like to sleep in clothes but Jisoo and Jeonghan didn’t allow him to get into bed completely naked besides when they had sex because they came to a conclusion they won’t get any sleep if he continues to do this. That’s why he had to wear underwear whenever he wanted to get into their bed. So now Seungcheol was lying under the sheets with only boxers on.

Small groan escaped Seungcheol’s mouth making both Jeonghan and Jisoo snap. They realized the other was slowly waking up and they had no time to back away now. There were quick movements of taking off their clothes and they looked at each other one last time before climbing to the bed, each on the other side of Seungcheol. They didn’t know what to do nor how to behave. But unprepared and nervous like that, Jisoo started kissing his boyfriend’s neck, butterfly pecks tickling the skin just below his jawline. It made Jeonghan stare in shock because even though it was his idea he wasn’t sure how he should begin but Jisoo looked so natural, like it wasn’t the first time he did it. He decided to take a note and start kissing Seungcheol’s body, sometimes licking it and nipping at his collarbones. It made the oldest groan but he still hadn’t woken up, his eyes closed but lips slightly parted. Jisoo lightly bit his ear but after this, he went back to kissing his neck, earning a moan from Seungcheol who also started opening his eyes, not really sure what was happening. He blinked once, twice and looked around to be meet with his boyfriends kissing him like their life depended on it.

“What are you two doing?” he asked, his voice low and hoarse.

Jisoo smiled into his partner’s skin and moved his face to look at Seungcheol. “Happy birthday,” he whispered and pecked his lips. Seungcheol’s lips formed an o-shape and he didn’t know what to say so he just looked at Jeonghan who was still kissing his collarbones. Suddenly, he noticed the cat ears on their heads and twisted his face in confusion.

“I mean, I would  _love_  to play with you right now but I have to go to work in an hour…” His face looked really sad, eyes still sleepy but it was slowly turning back to normal. Jeonghan chuckled and looked up.

“We solved everything with your boss, he agreed to give you a day off,” he informed the man below him and put a hand on his naked torso. He caressed it with his fingertips, making Seungcheol shiver.

The oldest widened his eyes in shock, not really sure if he heard it right. “You did what?” he asked and was about to say something else when Jeonghan shut him up with a kiss. It was true, they called Seungcheol’s boss and asked if it was okay for him to take a day off on his birthday. The said man was okay with it and promised to keep it secret.

“Calm down, babe, everything’s okay.” Jeonghan kept kissing him while Jisoo turned away and found his way under the blanket. It made Seungcheol notice the tails connecting to his boyfriends’ butts. He groaned out loud, touching the fake fur covering it.

“Fuck,” he breathed out, his fingers still caressing it when Jisoo was placing wet kisses on his muscular thighs. Seungcheol couldn’t help himself but want to touch the end of a butt plug which was still visible between the round cheeks of Jisoo’s ass but he was too distracted by the said man licking his half-hard dick through the thin fabric of underwear. He wasn’t sure to what or who he should pay more attention, Jeonghan who closed his mouth around Seungcheol’s nipple or Jisoo slowly taking the blanket off him, exposing his adorable expression which almost made Seungcheol think he’s way too innocent for this kind of act but that thought was quickly brushed off when he started pulling at the band of his underwear. Jisoo positioned himself between Seungcheol’s thighs and smiled innocently before completely undressing his boyfriend. Jeonghan kept working his tongue on his torso, sometimes biting his nipples and making Seungcheol moan in pleasure. But the oldest gaze was fixated on Jisoo who went on all fours and stuck his butt in the air, his mouth dangerously close to Seungcheol’s manhood. He made a kitten lick at the tip and it would make Seungcheol laugh considering the concept his boyfriends were going for but right now he was way too distracted by the lips slowly closing around his cock. He cursed out loud and clenched his fist around the sheets he was laying on. While Jisoo was working his head up and down Seungcheol’s dick, Jeonghan went back to kissing him fully. He slipped his tongue inside of the other’s mouth, trying to soften his loud moans. Jisoo pulled down the shaft and Seungcheol thought he almost couldn’t take it anymore, his nails digging into the mattress, lips still occupied by Jeonghan.

When Jisoo finally pulled his mouth away from Seungcheol’s cock, he smirked to himself and climbed up his boyfriend’s body, making Jeonghan pull away. He lowered himself to touch his lips with Seungcheol lips and breathed unsteady. “You feel  _so_  good, master,” he whispered loud enough for Jeonghan to hear and make him widen his eyes. They never planned anything like that and he was as turned on as Seungcheol just by hearing Jisoo talk like this.

“Holy shit, how did you make him do all of this?” Seungcheol asked and looked at the long haired man, cheeks red from excitement.

“I didn’t do—“

“He rimmed me,” Jisoo interrupted Jeonghan and started making a hickey below Seungcheol’s ear. The older will have a lot of explaining at work tomorrow morning because the bruise was starting to get big and dark enough for him not to able cover it with any concealer.

He was at the edge, never thought Jisoo talking like that would make him see stars. Of course, he knew his boyfriend was a totally different person inside the bedroom and outside of it but he have never been a witness of this kind of behavior of his. He didn’t know if it’s because of the roleplay or just the morning sex they never really had time to make but he wasn’t complaining. Also Jeonghan, even though he was still in shock, he managed to blush from the sudden confession. “I—“ he started but was interrupted with a loud moan coming from Seungcheol. Jisoo just grabbed his dick and started pumping it. Jeonghan couldn’t deny, he was getting a hard on just from watching them go at it.

“Jeonghan,” Seungcheol breathed out making the other turn his head away from the scene he was witnessing. The oldest was looking at him with lust in his eyes, his hand sneaking into the lacy underwear he was wearing. “Fuck, you look really hot in this.” His fingers started to caress his butt cheek making Jeonghan’s cock twitch in surprise. Seungcheol stopped for a moment, short on breath because Jisoo was still working his wrist on his dick and it was distracting him in every way possible. He also tried not to think of the earlier confession Jisoo spilled without a doubt. How Jeonghan rimmed the youngest without discussing it with Seungcheol, when they clearly decided to do it every time they play in a pair. He understood Jeonghan couldn’t tell him because it was a birthday present but he could at least think something up to make sure Seungcheol knew about everything. But he decided not to hold a grudge, let it be like it was nothing. Right now, he was more occupied with the thought of his boyfriends actually doing it, Jeonghan slowly touching Jisoo’s butt which was stuck out in the air. The image of Jeonghan licking at Jisoo’s light pink rim made him groan in pleasure. Seungcheol’s hand was still on the long haired man’s butt, his finger touching the tip of a butt plug. Even though it looked amazing in him, he wanted to take it out, get inside of him and replace the object.

“Seungcheol, stop,” Jeonghan blurted out with his face red when the oldest started pushing at the butt plug. It was painful but he couldn’t say he didn’t enjoy it.

“Am I your master or not?” Seungcheol asked, a smirk visible on his tired face. He leaned his head to the side, lips an inch away from Jeonghan’s. “ _Kitten_ ,” he whispered. Jeonghan moaned out loud, making Jisoo pay attention to him. He took his hand away from Seungcheol’s dick and climbed on top of him, landing with his butt on the oldest’ hips.

“What do you want me to do?” he asked innocently, the headband slipping off his head. Jeonghan looked at him and smiled warmly. He had a thing for Jisoo acting all pure and bubbly and it wasn’t even a surprise when he jumped on the youngest man, making Seungcheol slip out his hand of Jeonghan’s underwear. He started kissing Jisoo, at first there were pecks on his lips but it slowly turned into a full make out session. They totally forgot about Seungcheol still laying on the bed who was diligently eyeing them. He didn’t mind it, although he was paying way too much attention to Jeonghan’s ass and the tail hanging off it. He could clearly see his red rim which was stretched out by the butt plug, he wanted to touch it and didn’t even hesitate this time. He kneeled behind Jeonghan and slowly grabbed his butt, making the other stop for a moment and yelp. He caressed the smooth skin with his thumbs, the tips of them dangerously close to Jeonghan’s entrance. The man below him was panting while Jisoo tried to capture his lips again, way too eager to kiss his boyfriend. But Seungcheol didn’t pay attention, he pressed at the butt plug, earning another moan. His already aching hard dick was poking at Jeonghan’s thigh making his legs go weak. He wasn’t able to kneel anymore because of the sudden pleasure and Seungcheol knew it was the right time to pull the butt plug and take it out of Jeonghan. He didn’t hesitate and with a slow but sharp move he took it out, a loud groan of pain was swallowed by Jisoo who was trying to hold Jeonghan’s head to not make him move. He had a hand in his hair and stroked it lightly. He whispered some words of comfort to the cursing Jeonghan who was trying not to flop on Jisoo because he hadn’t had any power in his legs anymore.

Seungcheol patted his butt and told him he did fine and apologized for the sudden action, getting nothing but  _fuck you’s_  from Jeonghan. That’s why he tried to redeem his guilt, pressing a kiss on Jeonghan’s ass, two, three, five more times and his lips found their way to his already stretched entrance. He blow some air in then slowly slid his tongue inside. There was another bunch of curses coming from Jeonghan’s mouth, Jisoo tried to shut him up but with no result. Jeonghan’s voice was leaving his throat rough because of the constant talking and moaning out loud. Seungcheol kept fucking him with his tongue, one of his hand slipping to his thigh to grip at it and make him stay still. Jeonghan started pressing his butt at Seungcheol, trying to get as much as possible of him. It wasn’t enough, it was smaller than the butt plug he had in him and even though he  _loved_  the feeling, it wasn’t what he wanted. He exhaled sharply and while looking at Jisoo directly in his eyes, he started talking. “I want you inside of me,” he started, Jisoo staring at him wide eyed. It was hot, seeing Jeonghan acting like this. “I want  _master_  inside of me,” he added making Seungcheol pull out his tongue and curse out loud. He stuttered while doing it but turned away to find lube. Jeonghan stopped him, with a last bit of power, he took him by an arm. “Don’t—“ he started but Jisoo sucking skin at his neck made him stop. “Rough… I want rough.”

“Oh fuck—“

“Do it, Seungcheol,” Jisoo interrupted the dialogue between both of them. His dick was already hard, just from hearing about it. Somewhere along Seungcheol rimming Jeonghan he was able to take the butt plug out of him, it was painful, especially when he was lying in his back, the long haired man hovering above him. None of the men notice but he breathed a sigh of relief when plugging his butt off.

And he did. After few moments of thinking, Seungcheol positioned himself and grabbed Jeonghan’s hips, his erection brushing against his boyfriend’s entrance. It made the long haired man moan in pleasure but it quickly changed into groan full of pain when Seungcheol slammed inside of him, not regretting any second of it. Jeonghan was right, he was stretched out from the butt plug and it was easy to slide in. He breathed out a weak moan, followed by Jeonghan almost screaming in ecstasy into Jisoo’s face who also started to pump both of their dicks with his hand, another one lazily resting on Jeonghan’s neck. With every thrust of Seungcheol’s hips there was a loud smack of skin meeting skin echoing in the almost quiet room. Seungcheol curled his fingers through Jeonghan’s long hair, the other tightly gripping at his hip. He backed himself out and slammed hard, once again earning a moan from the man below him. Jisoo was still working his wrist at their lengths, precome making his strokes slide easy. “I’m—“ Jeonghan wanted to say but was interrupted with another thrust which made him see stars. “Coming…” Was the only thing he was able to breathe out when with one last stroke he released himself on Jisoo’s stomach, his arms almost giving up. If it wasn’t for Jisoo helping him support on his elbows, he would flop onto his body without a doubt. But there was also Seungcheol still slamming into him like there was no tomorrow, his eyes closed, drip of sweat on his forehead. There was a thrust after another, he was going fast and hard and his head was spinning. Seungcheol wasn’t sure if he would be able to last long and he wasn’t entirely right because a moment after he withdrew from Jeonghan, he released himself on his back, Jisoo joining him quick after, doing the same for both his and Jeonghan’s torso.

Finally, Jeonghan couldn’t take it anymore and he flopped onto Jisoo, earning a loud huff from the younger when he did so. Then Seungcheol laughed, his laughter filling the entire room. The others chuckled and somehow Jisoo made him lay beside their two figures.

“We should repeat it someday,” Jisoo said and Seungcheol looked at him with shock, already too tired Jeonghan didn’t even blink an eye.

“Why all of sudden?” The oldest asked, his thumb circling the soothing figures on Jeonghan’s skin, just above his ass cheek. 

Jisoo shrugged and brushed the lock out of Jeonghan’s eyes. The long hared man already asleep, worn out from their really active morning. “Everything for our master,” he giggled, making Seungcheol do the same and kiss him lightly, a quick peck barely touching his lips. It was a good birthday present, he should thank Wen Junhui for being a pervert. However it sounded. 

**Author's Note:**

> i know it's not 12am in Korea yet but i'm going out in few so i wouldn't be able to post it on time:( happy birthday my honey bun!! also find me on tumblr y'all @coupd


End file.
